


pets

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rebels, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Slave, Vaginal Sex, War, stright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: What happens when pure bloods take the government over pass a law that makes humans and half breeds pets/slaves to their race will a pet find her freedom or will her dream of equal rights will die ?read to find out warning violence sexual content Tom X Sakura x various women





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
New master /owner

When supernatural and creatures of legend deiced to show themselves to the humans and half breeds of the world they attacked caused a huge war there were two sides the humans and half breeds and the pure bloods.  
The war raged for centuries but in the end the pure bloods beat the humans and half breeds in the end they made the new government and decreed a new law that humans and half breeds were to be made pets out of since they were inferior then them.

Our story begins in a pet shop were our heroine is at it was a bright and sunny day outside the pet shop in a cell was a young 18 year old girl named Sakura Tome she has long black hair brown eyes and tan skin with a purple dress on and a pet coaler around her neck with cat ears and cat tail.

She is a neko half human half cat her mother was full neko her father full human the funny thing was her father was her mother’s pet that she fell for and was sold in this very store.

The walls were a bright yellow was the cell walls the little place was warming Sakura was in her cell she was pashing back and forth at a nervous pase thanking to herself “is today the day I be bought by a new owner ?”  
The door bell rang as the door opened a person with a cloak came in it was black and the person went to the counter and said “may I look at the pets please?”.

By the voice it was a man the owner who had came behind of the counter opened the door to the back the cloaked man saw many pets Intel he stopped at Sakura’s cell and pointed I buy her”.

Sakura froze in place then her protective nature kicked in telling her to fight claw and bite if she as to she began to hiss at the owner and at the man she then pouched at them as the owner opened the cell she scratched and bit the owner.

As she jumped off him but before he fell he stunned her with a lighting spell she yelled and a meow mixed in and blacked out the owner said” weird she normally quite one and does not attack".

The man picked her up and gave his gems to the owner and bought a leash for her and left in his carriage an hour past and Sakura woke up with a pounding in her head and could not move side effect of the lighting spell even thou it was a small dose.

She was in a bed room she looked around it was all pink a color that she hated she winkled her nose at the Vale color of the walls they were blinding to she then began to get feeling back in her body and moved.

She got up opened the door and began exploring the manner its huge and beautiful she was shocked and star struck at the size of the mansion when a feminine voice said “Master Tom wants to see you know “.

Sakura jumped in the air and landed on all fours as she turned around saw a girl with long blonde hair and Hazel eyes she had was wearing a maid’s uniform black white apron and a maid’s hat.

She smiled and said “my name is Fu Kayo I am a human you the first half breed I have met” she then showed Sakura to their masters office he had sort brown hair red eyes.

He wore a suite that made him a higher up in society Sakura guessed a duke a earl maybe even a prince he looked like a government official he smiled and said “hello my feisty Little Neko”.

Sakura then gave a look of defiance in her mind she decided to start being tough instead of a shy drone she then hissed and said “I am not your feisty little Neko” Tom got up and looked mad .

He then slapped her she fell on the floor a big whelp came on her cheek he then dragged her to the dungeon their he tied Sakura to a board and put a bag over her head and began pouring water on her head she began to cough.

Fu ran down and begged “master don’t don’t punish her she new!” Tom dint Listen his eyes became redder with rage and said “you and my neko are my pets and my blood slaves as well I feed off both you as punishment!”  
Sakura was flopping and gasping for air he then stopped and tied both his pets up Sakura still had a defiant look in her eyes her master smirked more he then turned her head.

His fangs were closing in fast he then stopped for a second and said “I got different kinds of venom in me I can turn you I can make you hurt like hell and I can pleasure you”.

He then began to move in again getting close to Sakura’s Neck he then bit her neck a sharp pain went thru her body it felt like her whole body was on fire she began to yell in enormous amounts of pain as she struggled still but the struggling began to weaken and stop.

As Tom counties to suck Sakura’s eyes began to gloss over into nothingness as he stopped she then fell forward unresponsive as Fu looked in worry “is she ok master?”  
He then answered “yes she is “ then a T mark came on her to show others that she belongs to him and s physic bond was made with her he then bit on Fu as he done many times with her.

She began to moan as Pleasure went thru her body she began to get wet as he sucked he then stopped she passed out to he then took them to their bed chambers.

Both women woke up an hour later Sakura hated the bite it hurt like hell her master was right but she still fight she had a dream of pure bloods humans and half breeds living in peace and have equal rights.

But would a life of chains leashes and enslavement change that? She wondered if it would she stoped at her full body mirror and saw a T on her neck she then frowned as anger burned inside of her.

She then walked out to the hall then Tom yelled “Sakura!” She then frowned even more as she went to the kitchen Tom then said” I need you go to the market to get some Milk and be careful not to run in to an anti pet law protesters they furtive s of the government “.

Sakura then bowed and said “OK Master” she then left went to the stable and got a hoarse road in to town to get the milk the market was full with people buying things even pets were there with their masters and mistress.

A young man by the looks a human he was yelling “help stop the unfairness of the pure bloods and bring equal to humans and half breeds!” he even had flyers he had orange hair and blue eyes looks like worn out brown shirt and paints.

Sakura passed by him he noticed and grabbed her she said “I am to avoid you” he then said “I got a pet here she as something to say “Sakura then blushed as people began to gather.

Then two guards came and said “halt!” the young man began to run he said” my name is Tai!” Sakura looked at him strangely as a guard stopped and asked “were you with him?”.

Sakura shook her head no and went to get the milk she went to a woman who was milking a cow and said “want some milk? 60 gem “Sakura handed her the Gems she was a young lady in her early 20s with long light brown hair and brown eyes with a bandanna on her head.

She gave Sakura the milk and then rode back to her masters manner she put the hoarse up and entered the manner and put the milk in the fridge Fu came in and said “ah good you got master his milk”.

She then went to the fridge poured her master a glass and then went to give it and came back and made dinner for her and Sakura their master watched them as they ate.

Then they went to bed as Tom watched the manner over night to protect his pet's he was stuck in thought as well.

Authors note : this is my first original work I made myself please tell me what you thank ? I like it this will have action romance adventure and other things to something for everybody please review follow and fave.


	2. Chapter 2 The rebels

Chapter 2  
The rebels  
Atuthors note: this is a shout out to Oribiomi Lvu 67 please smile and Angelica and to my other 21 readers thinks and pleass conutine to read and pass the word on about my storys thanks mrgrimjaw.

 

In the outside of the city in the woods in a cabin there are a few people they are rebels in a room their two women two men one, has brown hair long to her back peach skin and orange eyes she was in her human form she had black shirt revealing her belly and paints and cloak.

A man right beside her he had sort spiky red hair red eyes pale skin tall he was wearing a black shirt pants, and cloak the other women as tan skin purple eyes white sort hair she has a black shirt with cloak.

The white haired women said,” Sakura how you day?” Sakura then answered “great Ayu” she then smiled the man'. who’s beside Sakura said,” the fire wood gathering was great.

The last man has green hair silver eyes and peach skin, he dint say anything they ate then they left for a new mission back with Sakura Tomoe and Fu they were making themselves breakfast.

While Tom was getting ready for work he then said,” see you later Sakura and Fu” he leaveing then Sakura and Fu seat down and ate then Sakura said,”Fu lets escape I be your best friend won’t leave you”.

Fu thought about this and smiled “ok Sakura” both began to leave the manner with the cloths on their back and left the yard began running down to the gates Fu opeand them.

They left out the gate walked in to a crowed what they dint know the assassins were in town for a mission they walked through a crowed and bumped in to Sakura K and her group they feel down. 

“Uff” both Sakura’s looked at each other Sakura T has fear in her eyes wile Sakura K has will in her eyes Hiba said, “ I want both the slaves” Sakura K got mad and hit him in the head.

Then people ran and guards came “shit we in trouble you idiot!” she then hit him again this angered Kinji he attacked Sakura K and hit her to the ground he began hitting her in a crazy look in his eyes as Ayu and Hiba escaped.

Sakura K began using fire some the men died as more came and she swiched between ice and lighting to as Kinji transformed his arm into a blade and attacked guards.

But more came Sakura K was getting tired she then collapse on the ground as guards took her Sakura T and Fu and knocked out Kinji the four were then taken to the government dungeon.

Their the four stared awoke but they were shackled to the wall Fu eyes are filled with fear in her eyes wile Sakura T as hope and disappointment in her eyes as Sakura K and Kinji had hope in their eyes.

They waited Intel the door opened a Minute later and Tom walk in the dungeon he looked mad he then asked, “who the other two?” the guard then said, “ they rebels sir”.

Tom then said,” I take them to the rebels “ the four were chained up and walked to the carriage and tied the four up and got in and went the four were jerked forward they walked back to Tom’s manner.

They made it to the manner they feet hurt them and Tom lead them to the dungeon their he chained them up and then got a neko call Sakura T looked at it with fear in her eyes.

He smiled an evil smile and said “Ah my neko knows what this is” he then blows on it high sound came out Sakura T began yelling in pain “ahhh” the pitch got higher and higher.

She yelled , “no more!” as Tim stoped her ears rang for a bit he then looked at Fu he had her for a while a year he knows her fears weakness and what she likes he then, got some cream.

He put it in Fu mouth her body began to get hot,“no master I know what you did to me!” she yelled as she began wanting relief he then smirked and he looked at Sakura K.

He smirked at her and looked at her and sniffed her hair and said,”you an Oni “ she looked pissed at him sniffing she then spit in his face he wiped it and he poured evil water on her she was wet and could see her undergarments under her cloths.

She began to yell in pain as her magic rose in her body “agggg it hurts !!!!!!!” Kinji began to get mad then he broke his chains and attacked, Tom got on top of him was going to punch him but Tom got a needle and stuck him he went to sleep.

He then took him to the lab to see what he was and came back and said,” you sweat the magic out” she began pulling at the chains but her fear held her back.

She was at it for a hour she sweat the over load out then Tom, Un shalked the three and went to the dining room they followed he sat down as Fu got some wine for him.

He then asked “do you girls have any needs?” then Fu came back with the wine and answered, “yes master Sakura T, needs to be cleaned “  
She said, in a low tone” I need new underwear master “ Sakura K dint say anything she has a sour look on her face towards Tom he ignored it then he drank his wine.

Then, Sakura T went to the Bath house their Fu deiced to enter with her and blushed wile asking,” Sakura may I join you?” Sakura answered “yes you may”.

Fu then got in and said, I am kinda glad master is becoming careing” Sakura looked down and said, “all I want is my freedom and being all equals that my dream “ her tail began to wag.

As both got clean they left and went to change in their cloths Fu noticed new underwear for her they got dressed cooked dinner wile Sakura K cleaned and worried about Kinji.

With Kinji he was tied to a steel table being stabbed and poked a scientist said,” you do feel pain “ Kinji just growled and yelled “were Sakura Kida at? If, you or that Vampire hurts her I kill you!”.

Tom walked in with a smirk and answered “she’s safe and if you mind she stay that way if not I will hurt her” Kinji looked mad at Tom the scientist said,” sir I done tests and turns out this boy is a weapon “.

Tom said, “you be my body guard and fix stuff around this manner “ Kinji then gave a defeated look replied “ yes master “ Tom put a collar on him untied him Kinji got dressed.

Followed back to Tom Sakura K was resting Kinji enrted the room Sakura K face light up with a smile and ran and hugged him said, “you ok Kinji!” he blushed and thought” I knew you loved me Sakura”.

Else were back at the cabin Ayu and Hiba were worried about Sakura K and Kinji they thought of a recue plan then went to bed.


End file.
